


None Of This Is Real by talkingtothesky [PODFIC]

by tchouli



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Dialogue, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e04 6741, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Root/Shaw mentioned, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: While Root hurried through the streets to get to Shaw, Harold went looking for a dead man. (5x04 spoilers)





	None Of This Is Real by talkingtothesky [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [None Of This Is Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811004) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 



> Original Notes:
> 
> For potc.
> 
> This is one of the many fics I have needed to write ever since Season 5 aired, but am only now finding the courage. I know they couldn't show Harold's reaction to John's death without revealing the location of the subway, but I wanted this anyway.
> 
> Prompt: The way you said "I love you" - Over and over again, till it's nothing but a senseless babble.
> 
> Podfic Notes:
> 
> Thank you talkingtothesky for this.  
> Enjoy!  
> time:6:05

To listen click [=^..^=](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1trjh1R5HXRh6pcnd8rXF0f2wVwJzTTzj)


End file.
